1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of connectors having a tongue releasably engageable with a buckle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,464 issued to Richard J. Tracy there is disclosed a connector having a tongue releasably engageable with a buckle for connecting together a pair of belts. The tongue includes a pair of flexible arms moveable inward against a center tongue post and then extendable into the buckle. Release of the arms force the distal ends of the arms to lockingly engage a pair of slots formed in the buckle. The tongue and buckle are locked together until the operators fingers are forced through the slots against the arms to move the arms inwardly.
In many cases, it is desirable to unlock a connector by simply pulling on the opposite ends of the connector as compared to pushing a button, pivoting a lever, or depressing arms together such as required by many of the prior buckle tongue combinations. Likewise, belt connectors are located in inconvenient locations or not readily visible thereby increasing the difficulty in unlocking the connector. Connectors utilized with infant or child seats may be relatively small in size as compared to conventional buckle tongue combinations and may not be readily visible since the infant or child may partially cover the connector. It is therefore desirable to provide a quick disconnect connector which may be unlocked by applying opposite force on the opposite ends of the tongue and buckle as contrasted to pivoting a lever or manually depressing arms together to unlock the connector. Disclosed herein is such a quick disconnect connector.